


howl

by jilylicious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Horny Fluff, I mean I think so, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylicious/pseuds/jilylicious
Summary: this fic is inspired byHowl by Florence & the Machine.





	

Sirius was never one to be jealous, especially not of his best mate. The way Remus talked to the Ravenclaw fourth year in the corner, whispering and smiling occasionally made his insides clench. He wanted to punch the living hell out of the older boy but no, Sirius Black didn’t get jealous of his friends. However the way Remus’ amber eyes shined as he laughed at something the other boy said made Sirius get up slowly walk and calmly take Remus by the wrist away from the other boy. 

“What the hell Sirius?” protested Remus.

“I didn’t like the way he looks at you, like– like you are a piece of meat” answered Sirius nonchalantly.

“You don’t own me Sirius,” said Remus his eyes burning with fury.

“No but at least I care for you. Go do whatever the fuck you want to” Sirius turned on his heels and left for the dorm without another word. He went straight to his bed and tried to calm his heart beats. Why was he so angry, why did his blood didn’t want to be contained in his veins?

Sirius felt like attacking everything that moved, he hadn’t felt this angry since his family made Regulus suffer for his mistakes. He could feel his hands shaking and going colder than usual even though he was under blankets. 

“Sirius?”

Sirius didn’t make a sound, he didn’t want Remus to know he was up, trying to control his unreasonable anger.

“I know you are not sleeping, you move when you sleep you idiot” said Remus, Sirius could hear his smile.

“What is it?” asked Sirius turning suddenly, still under the blanket.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t know” he whispered angrily. “I just can’t take it when people take you for granted. You don’t deserve that, you deserve to be loved Rem–”

“You are jealous? _Of me?_ ” 

“Well, I am shocked, too” teased Sirius.

“Get out of the bed” ordered Remus.

“What- Why?”

“I said _get out_ Sirius” repeated Remus. As soon as he got out of the bed he was pinned against the wall behind him, Remus’ lips against his. At first he was shocked but he got used to it pretty quickly, it was everything he had dreamed of and more. The chocolate taste just as he had imagined, Remus’ long fingers in his hair. 

Sirius could feel his fingers trying to get under Remus’ skin, he had wanted this for so long and now, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. He was so warm, all over his body like he radiated sun light. He was stronger than the sun though.

“The moon to my stars” said Sirius breaking the kiss apart.

“That’s so cheesy” smiled Remus.

“I’m gonna call you _Moony_ from now on” replied Sirius his eyebrow raised.

“Ugh” exclaimed Remus and resumed from where they left off.

_The moon to his stars._

* * *

It had started after the Marauders started running in the forest with Remus during full moons. Remus remembered perfectly because James wouldn’t stop talking about it. How the wolf was interested in nothing but Padfoot. Remus tried explaining it was because they were both canine descendants but James wouldn’t have it. He thought that it was because the wolf felt whatever Remus felt for Sirius, which didn’t make sense to Remus because that beast didn’t love it just attacked. 

Remus could feel it though, a few days before the full moon he wanted to have Sirius more than anything. Sirius didn’t complain but Remus was afraid of hurting him. He saw Sirius leaving the Great Hall as he was going to the library and caught him by the wrist to pull him behind a big sculpture, one of the best places to hide. Remus could feel the wolf trying to get out to get a playful bite of Padfoot, it was the scent, his scent was so captivating, Remus licked his lips hungrily. He suddenly changed positions by gripping Sirius by the waist, now Sirius’ back was against the wall and Remus was pushing him down. He could hear every part of his body howling for Sirius. 

Remus’ eyes focused on the skin on Sirius’ perfect collarbone. He just wanted to tear every part of fabric off of Sirius’ body and just go for it right now, right there. His pulse was rising with every movement of Sirius’ eyes, he was focused on Remus’ lips. Sirius was never one to hold back, he actually enjoyed Remus’ hungriness before full moons. Remus pushed Sirius down a little bit more, his hand on Sirius’ waist, he kissed his boyfriend as slowly as he could begging for Sirius to not bite his lower lip because Remus knew he’d lose control. Remus always forgot how relentless Sirius was, his teeth slowly closed around Remus’ lower lip and it was just too much. Remus pulled Sirius from the waist rigorously and he could feel him against his thigh. 

Remus felt a small shiver down his spine, a small warning for him to slow down but he didn’t care. He gripped Sirius’ hair slowly to expose his neck, his skin looked like porcelain. Remus wanted to leave marks on it, just to make sure everyone knew Sirius was his. The wolf wanted to make sure no one came close to his Padfoot. As Remus made his way slowly to Sirius’ collarbone with small bites, a moan escaped Sirius’ mouth. Remus couldn’t care less about the Potions class in about five minutes, he wanted to be in their dorm. He took Sirius’ hand and started dragging him towards the staircase that led to the towers only to be stopped by McGonagall. Remus’ hand shook out of impatience but they made their way to the dungeons. Remus had to control the impulse two hours more and them Sirius was his. _Sirius was his._

Remus couldn’t keep his eyes away from Sirius’ skin for two hours. He looked so pure. He was everything his surname was not, white and perfect in every aspect. Remus wanted to tangle his long fingers in Sirius’ long hair. He wanted him on his chest sleeping to the rhythm of Remus’ heart. He wanted to wrap his arms around Sirius’ naked body and feel his cold skin against his warm one. 

The wolf ached for Padfoot and Remus ached for Sirius. _They howled for them._

* * *

It had been exactly 10 days since– Remus took a deep breath before he confessed to himself that what happened on October 31st had actually happened. It had been ten torturous days. Without James, Lily, Peter who were all six feet under now, well, not Peter. Sirius made sure of that. Remus’ insides clenched at the thought of Sirius. They had it all, it wasn’t much of course, they were still miserable for most people’s standards but they had everything they wanted, damn it. Remus could feel the moon’s glow in his veins, for the first time in so many years, he was alone tomorrow. 

Remus couldn’t bring himself to accept that Sirius sold Lily and James to Voldemort and then slaughtered Peter in the middle of an alley. _His Sirius._

They were so good, a miracle for someone to love Remus the way Sirius did. Remus knew he was cursed but Sirius loved him despite all that. Remus remembered the way he smelled, the way his hair felt on his bare chest, he remembered every excruciating detail about him. The cold blue shades in his grey eyes, the way his skin glowed under the moon light, he might have actually liked moon for once because it looked so good on him. The way they snuck in hallways to steal kisses, the way they got lost under the blankets, in classrooms, the way he knew just the spot to make him weak in the knees, the scratches on his back as a small reminder that Sirius was his and he was Sirius’. _It was too good to be true, after all Remus was cursed. He had tried so hard to make up for it, he tried to be everything the wolf was not._ He really tried and he never got anything in return, so what was the point of trying anymore? He had nothing to fight for, _nothing._

Remus could feel the wolf in his bloods begging to come out, it wasn’t long now, he would feel his bones breaking in just minutes. He looked around to the deserted forest around him, if only he had them back, if only he wasn’t alone. He was lost in thoughts when he felt his spine shiver, the autumn moon’s glow illuminated the amber of his eyes just before he got lost in the pain running through every part of his already fragile body. He let out a strong howl before he started looking for the traces of his long gone pack.

The wolf remembered them and it remembered Padfoot’s betrayal. Remus always tried to keep himself conscious and somehow control the wolf but this time he let it take over. The wolf was stronger than him and he had kept in so much for the past eleven days, he was hurting and he needed to let some of the anger and disappointment in him go, so he let the wolf hunt.

It was looking for something that it couldn’t find, it was looking for Padfoot, it was hunting the big black dog who tore it’s pack apart. The wolf was burning with anger and despair as Remus did. For once, Remus felt what the beast felt and he wouldn’t have ever thought it possible to feel so angry and so full of vengeance. Before the wolf took over Remus thought, _this is his fault._

Remus woke up on the damp forest floor completely naked with smaller gashes than usual. He expected deep gashes and broken bones as the one’s he had before the Marauders were animagi. He had no idea of what happened but when he looked to his hands and feet he saw that they were bloody and had massive scars on them. The wolf had run around all night, it didn’t have time to fight with other animals because it was after his hunt, it wanted Padfoot not as it did before, this time it wanted its teeth in his neck, blood dripping from its mouth. _It wanted revenge._


End file.
